


Frank by the Ocean

by baobaobakery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobaobakery/pseuds/baobaobakery
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki comes out as asexual to his parents.Relationship insecurity, clinical depression, and the unconditional love of parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airydoorway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=airydoorway).



> The title has no bearing on anything. My workplace was playing Frank Ocean.

Yuuri walks through the threshold of his parents' inn. Faint humidity warms his skin. Whether emanating from the kitchen or hanging in the air from the hot springs, the heat could lift a margin of troubled shaking from his clammy hands.

The easy push of cloth curtains; the excited tempo of exchanging hugs.

Settling down over a low table with his parents, he began:

"I'm scared about my marriage. I don't-- this isn't related to the rest of--" 

They know about his anxiety disorder. That even with years of developing plans with professionals, he still has weeks that scatter into months of being unable to change out of the same set of clothes unless athletic conditioning forces him. If nothing else, he doesn't want his parents to conflate his confession to his other problems. The slump in his shoulders seems to read, please don't misunderstand. False correlation would sink his spirits to the base of his spine. 

He is taken aback by the intense, joyful gaze of his mother's soft brown eyes. She waits patiently and attentively. His father, caught in the incandescence of gentle exhaustion, nods to no particular rhythm, save for the silence breaks in Yuuri's voice. 

He goes on:

"I guess, I'm just-- I feel a bit scared." Very scared. "That I won't- I don't think Victor will like me as much as he could like someone else, who would--"

How do you even talk about this with a parent? He imagines the cool nudge of his older sister's voice. With this, his stammering voice ends up toppling:

"Sex. I'm really scared that since I don't think about sex, honestly not at all. Victor could do better."

To his enormous relief, a casual flicker of acknowledgment seems to pass through his parents. 

"You don't think about sex? This is about not wanting sex," his father tries to clarify. Always literal minded, that man.

"Yes," says Yuuri.

"--You've been together this long. He hasn't said anything bad to you, has he?" his mother breaks in, worry glazed. "Does he pressure you?"

The questions were mildly overwhelming.

"Please, please don't get the wrong idea. He doesn't pressure me in the relationship-- No, it's perfect." His heart was racing in the frost-bumpy way. Almost frantically picturing a sheet of jagged crystals covering the surface of his heart tissue. "But I'm not. I never wanted physical intimacy and I think he does. He can do better than this. He deserves-"

"You!" The loud noise breaks out of his reverie. Startled, he finds himself being hugged by his parents ferociously.

"Honestly, sweetheart." His mothers large arm wraps him up in cashmere sweater, firm like a log of firewood. "Plenty of people, especially when they get in their forties and fifties, don't give much thought to sexual interactions. They're busy, or tired, or more excited about other passions and hobbies. A lifetime commitment has a lot going on. And he's older than you, isn't he? He knows better than to put his needs over yours. Don't worry about what he wants right now."

His dad is ahead of him, protesting, "Our son is still going to care. I used to worry constantly about holding up my end of this marriage."

"Did you, really?" She replies with kind surprise. In the eye of the hurricane-tight embrace, Yuuri becomes a little more constricted. It's kind of nice.

". . At any rate." Clearly embarrassed, Yuuri's dad pulls away and says, "No matter what happens, you're our family. We're on your side no matter what."

"We love you," his mom chides, her sweet round smile so encompassing that even Yuuri can't help but smile, just a little bit.


End file.
